Scooters that provide a seat for seated riding and scooters that provide a foot platform for stand up riding are known. Scooters with a seat may be used for younger children or children with less developed balance to ride on while sitting down. Other scooters have a foot platform or deck instead of a seat and may be used for older children or children with more developed balance to ride on while standing up. If a child outgrows the seated scooter or becomes more coordinated in balance, a standing scooter may be utilized. Similarly, if a child who typically rides a standing scooter does not want to stand up, or is unable to ride in the standing position (e.g., the child has a leg injury), then a seated scooter may be obtained. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.